Doorway Coitus
by Cazzo e Palle
Summary: Acting on a sexual impulse, Jasper Hale jumps on a plane, to visit a friend from the internet.  What ensues is just carnal.  Characters are owned by SM, I just write them as I see them.


**In dedication to my friend Sarah, who has taken care of me in more then one way. In this story we find Jasper flying across the country, all to surprise, and pleasure a dear friend. all characters owned by SM, I just write it as I see it.**

A long flight, and another long cab ride, I finally arrive on your street. The cab driver asks if he should stay, and I tell him yes. Looking up at the house I check the address. Yes, I was here. You had always joked about me flying out, even given me the address, but never thought I would. Time to surprise you. I walk up the steps, still cool outside this early in the morning.

I knock on the door, my heart beating just a hair faster. Relaxed, hooking thumbs around my belt, I wait for your answer. I hear movement from inside, and laugh a little, wondering if you will be surprised. With my scruffy face, relaxed dress shirt untucked, tight jeans, and rodeo won belt buckle shining, I wait for your reaction to my unexpected visit.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the curtain move, and a second later, the dead bolt thrown back. I hear your squealing as you open the door, eyes wide, a look of pure delight in your eyes as you recognize me from the many pictures we have shared, both naughty and nice. Your eyes taking me in as you stand there, a split second, roaming from my boots up to my face, lingering for a second or two along the way, reveals your obvious joy at my arrival. "Oh baby" you breathe, as I step closer, my hand to your hip, making contact. Your eyes close slightly, remembering possibly the late night phone calls, the pictures sent, the lust we both know is there, and the pleasure we both now know is about to happen.

Your back against the doorway, I lean in, inhaling your sweet scent, a light touch of perfume, hair pulled back up as my face moves to your neck, lips lightly brushing against your skin. Your body responding to me, a soft moan escaping your lips as my fingers roam across your sides, upward, hip to breast, lightly teasing you with my touch. My lips moving from your neck, to your jawline, your hands pulling at my shirt, words failing as you try to explain to me, something about the door being open, and the car still waiting at the curb. I chuckle, and smile against your lips, enjoying your struggle, do you stop me, or give into the pleasure. Feeling your body relax against the doorway in answer to my silent question, I lick lightly at your lips, my teeth biting, pulling at your lower lip, teasing still, waiting to see it you want me to continue, or stop. Your hands moving to my buckle, realizing my pause, I kiss you deeply, passionately, and let my emotions, my needs push me forward.

Hands moving down your sides, as your finally get my buckle undone, I slide under your shirt, your cool skin against my palms. Moving upwards, the lightest touch, I explore you, needing you, while you tear at my jeans, almost angry in how they fight you, delay your from reaching your goal. My fingertips brushing your breasts, the lace bra supporting them, I cup, knead them, pinching at the nipples thru the delicate clothe. You finally get my zipper down, and grab hard my my half erect cock, pulling it our, freed to thicken in your grasp, you grin at the reward for your work.

"Fuck" you breathe, seeing my cock jump in your grasp, as my nails dig into your back, again moving downwards, towards your hips. Your skirt giving way to my fingers, my hands sliding down your rear, grabbing your sweet ass cheeks, your thong between them, fingers digging in. Still kissing you hard, a hunger evident in your actions, your grasp, your pull on my member strong. I push your back harder into the doorway jam, and bring my fingers around to the front. Wet already, from our kissing, I let my fingers dip, sliding up between your slit, your hips buckling from the pressure, the friction, knowing what is to come. In full view of your neighbors as they stand outside, getting their papers, drinking their coffee, some slack jawed in wonder as to what is going on, the cabbie oblivious as he naps, I let my finger graze your clit, Back and forth, your wetness mounting, breathe catching slightly as your body reacts to my ministrations, your pleasure my direction. Grinding into you, my finger dipping into your tight wet pussy, first one finger, then two, sliding into you, each release upwards, as you drop lower onto my hand, begging for more, needing what you can get from me.

You release my cock, and with a shake of my hips, my pants drop to the floor, Moaning aloud, I push closer to you, and with back braced, you lift your legs up, and around my back. My hands go to your sides fast, as you lower, deliciously slowly, onto my throbbing cock. As my head slides between your lips, you cry out, biting your lips, as our audience grows. Your eyes penetrating deeply into mine, as your hips rock forward, your hands now draped around my neck, a animal look of lust across your face as I drill upwards into you, our bodies slamming into each other, my ass cheeks tight as I fill you, spreading you, our eyes locked as we drive each other forward, upward, your breathe catching as you near climax, moans escaping you, a constant growl of pleasure in my chest, growing louder, as we both run out of control, bodies shaking, shuddering, cumming together as you scream out loud, back arched off the door, my strong arms holding you upwards, in the doorway, both of us spent, filled, unable to stand without the other.

I slowly help you slide down, a look of utter bliss across your face. Kissing your cheek, I pull my pants up, and straighten myself out. A naughty look across your face, skirt fallen down, blouse disheveled, you move closer, kissing me roughly. I place an envelope in your hand, a wink of my eye as you do so. "I have to go babe, but next time, you fly out to me, OK?" I smile as I tell you this, and with a light smack on your ass, I turn, and walk down the stairs towards the waiting cab.

Applause erupts from your whole block, as you look out over it, realizing that we have had an audience the whole time. Neighbors, friends, everyone, standing outside, the road crowded with cars that had stopped to watch you and I as we filed our needs with each other. I laugh quietly to myself, as I get into the can, and see you sheepishly wave out to the crowd, knowing you would curse me for this, and and at the same time, thank me. You wave to me, as I tell the cabbie to head back to the airport, to catch my morning flight back east. I had a meeting with my publisher, and I could not miss it.

As the cab drove off, you quickly glanced at the envelope, opening it, you see a written story, starting off with... "... A long flight, and another long cab ride, I finally arrive on your street. The cab driver asks if he should stay, and I tell him yes..." Looking up at the cab as it disappears, you go inside, to write your own story, and to book a flight out east.

**What do you think? Short, sweet, and to the point. I wonder where Jasper will fly to next? Please click the button below, and review! THANK YOU!**


End file.
